


Happily Ever Yaoi

by orphan_account



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever Yaoi

squidward was in bikini bottom and then plankton tried to kill him.  
"pls dont kill me plankton" squidward begged  
plakton almost killed him until.......................  
HE WAS PUCNHED!1!1!!1  
ADN HE DIE IN GORY WAY!11!  
it was,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
sAITAMA!  
"omg thank 4 saving me pls let marry" squidward ejaculated.  
"yes i luv u i saved u because i am stalking u and i didnt know how to confes my lov lets marry lol XD" saitama confessed  
"yes saitama i luv u 2" XD  
and they marid adn lived hapily evre yaoi  
hte end

**Author's Note:**

> i regret everything im so sorry


End file.
